Black vs Potter, ou RomeoJuliet version sorcier
by Kaena Black
Summary: James Potter et Sirius Black sont de grands ennemis... Leurs enfants vont tomber amoureux ils découvriront que leurs parents leur ont caché des choses... HPxJB
1. Prologue

Cette idée farfelue de faire un Roméo+Juliet version sorcier m'est venue d'un coup, alors voilà, je l'écris, sans trop savoir si je vais y donner une suite. Ce sera une version basée sur le film de Baz Lurhman, où Roméo et Juliet sont interprétés par Léonardo Dicaprio et Claire Danes.

Disclaimer : Mis à part Jamie, tous les peros et l'histoire à JKRowling et Shakespeare (+ les créateurs du film Roméo+Juliet)

Bonne lecture!

--------

_Deux anciennes et illustres maisons, réputées d'égales dignité dans le beau Pré-au-Lard où se place notre scène, pour d'anciennes querelles, de nouveau, se mutinent. Le sang civile vient souiller le point des citoyens._

_Or, dans le saint fatal de ces deux ennemis, deux enfants, amoureux sous des astres défavorables, s'éveillent à la vie._

Sirius Black : Père de Jamie

Mandy Black : Belle-mère de Jamie

James Potter : Père de Harry

Lily Potter : Mère de Harry

Rufus Scrimgeour : Ministre de la magie

Albus Dumbledore : Le prêtre

Olivier Dubois : Prétendant de Jamie

Ron Weasley : Meilleur ami de Harry

Drago Malefoy : Cousin de Jamie

Neville Londubat : Cousin de Harry

_Leurs malheureux effondrements dans le tombeau ensevelira la haine que leurs père l'un pour l'autre conçoivent. Les terribles péripéties de leur funestres amours et l'effrayante assiduitée de leur parents dans une querelle que rien, hormis la mort de leur progéniture, n'aura le pouvoir d'épuiser._

_Telle sera dans les prochains chapitres, le spectacle de notre scène..._

-------------------------------

Trois amis déambulaient le long des rues de Pré-au-Lard. Deux d'entre eux, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan cherchaient du regard s'il n'y avait pas quelques membres du clan des Black à traîner dans le coin. Le troisième, Neville Londubat, semblait juste faire sa promenade quotidienne, puis décreta l'envie d'aller chez Fleury et Bott : son cousin lui avait demandé de lui rapporté un livre sur les techniques de vols sur balai, un sport que lui avait toujours interdit sa mère, mais qu'il pratiquait en douce avec son père...

"Je vous rappelle que la dispute n'est pas conseillée!" Puis il entra dans la boutique.

Alors qu'il était dans la boutique, trois jeunes du clan Black arrivèrent à leur insu, et l'un entra dans le bar " La tête du sanglier". Les deux clans rivaux ne tardèrent pas à se voir et à se provoquer, s'insultant et dégainant leur baguette à la première occasion. Neville, en sortant de la librairie vit que ses deux amis étaient sur le point de se battre avec Crabbe et Goyle, deux infâmes du clan des Black. Il dégaina également :

" Mais que faites-vous donc, pauvres fous? Cria-t-il. Rengainez vos baguettes!"

Puis le silence se fit d'un coup. Neville tourna la tête avec appréhension vers l'entrée de La Tête du Sanglier. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien était sortit du bar : Drago Malefoy, neveu de Sirius Black, chef du clan des Black.

" Toi, tu dégaines au milieu de cette... Racaille sans courage? Tt Tt Tt... Tourne-toi, Londubat... Et contemple ta mort, fit-il avec mépris, dégainant sa baguette.

Neville ne se défila pas.

- Ce n'est que pour rétablir la paix. Remets ta baguette dans son étui, ou bien sert-en pour les séparer comme moi.

- La paix? Reprit Malefoy au bout d'un moment. La paix? Je déteste ce mot-là, comme je hais l'enfer, tous les Potter... Et toi."

Un enfant sortit de la boutique de bonbons Honeydukes, avec un jouet moldu électronique à la main. Drago, pris de surprise, sursauta et pointa sa baguette vers lui. "Bouh!" La bataille commença alors, Potter vs Black.

-------

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Comme vous l'aurez compris, je prends les persos de ma fic "les visiteurs du passé" : Harry et Jamie. Les parents sont les même pour Harry : Lily et James. Le père de Jamie est toujours Sirius, mais sa mère est en fait, sa belle-mère (ce qui n'a pas trop d'importance...). Je reste fidèle au sttyle des répliques du film...

Ca va faire bizarre de voir Jamie comme ça, je pense... . Ah oui, j'ai aussi fait de Neville le cousin de Harry... Poudlard est la maison des Black et non une école, dans cet AU et Pré-au-Lard la ville (Vérone dans la version Shakespeare). Compliqué tout ça...

Voldemort sera bien sûr absent de cette fic et je ne pense pas qu'on y parlera de Hermione et de Ginny... Dsl, mais elle feront peut être quelques appartitions. Voilà. Un peu compliqué je vous l'accorde...

Kaena.


	2. Avant le Bal

Coucou à tous! Merci pour les reviews que j'ai recu!

Voici la suite!

Chap 1 : l'avant Bal

Neville était à présent avec son oncle et sa tante, James et Lily Potter dans une voiture. Ils avaient été appelé un peu plus tôt par Rufus Scrimgeour, tout comme les Black, afin de cesser les querelles. Chacun était dans son coin et ne parlait pas, quand Lily prit la parole :

" Où est donc Harry? L'a-t-on vu aujourd'hui? Puis s'adressant à son mari : je suis bien aise qu'il n'est pas été pris dans cette rixe. Lily Potter avait toujours détester ces querelles.

- Madame, dans la crique de la plage, à la pointe du jour j'ai vu votre fils, fit Neville.

- Bien des matins on l'y a aperçu qui pleurait, répondit James Potter, augmentant de ses larmes la fraîche rosée de l'eau.

- Et fuyant la lumière chez nous, mon sombre fils... S'enferme dans sa chambre bouclée à double tour. Il enclos même les volets, congédiant le soleil radieux, et se fait à lui même une nouvelle nuit..."

Harry, quant à lui, était assis sur un banc face à la mer, le soleil de midi lui brûlant le dos. Il réfléchissait et notait ses pensées sur des feuilles de papiers qu'il laissait brûler lorsqu'il avait finit.

_"Pourquoi... Cet amour querelleur; cet haine amoureuse? Ce tout créé d'un rien; cette pesante légereté; cette vanité sérieuse; cet inomable chaos des plus aimables formes."_

Il s'arrêta d'écrire, il se sentait observé et en effet, une voiture s'était arrêtée non loin de lui. Il s'en alla, tandis que son père l'observait de la fenêtre.

"Noirs et funestres humeurs qui ont vu le pire s'expriment sur son visage, fit James, en continuant à le regarder. A moins d'en écarter la cause par quelques bons conseils, continua-t-il à l'adresse de son neveu.

- Je vous prie donc de vous tenir à l'écart, répondit Neville, puis il sortit de la voiture. Il ajouta : je connaîtrai son chagrin, ou ses refus à vous parler.

- Alors nous te laissons aller lui parler.

Neville alla rejoindre Harry, alors que son oncle et sa tante s'en allaient.

- Belle matinée, cousin!

- Il est midi passé, Neville.

- Le jour est donc à peine levé, cousin.

- Comme les heures tristes semblent longues, soupira-t-il. Il se retourna et vit la voiture s'éloigner. N'est-ce pas mes parents qui viennent de partir si vite?

- Eux-même, cousin. Il reprit: quelle est donc cette tristesse qui t'accable, Harry? Il le regarda : l'amour?

- L'absence.

- L'amour? Redemanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- L'absence d'avoir les faveurs de celle que j'aime.

- Se peut-il que cela te mette dans ces états?

- Cela se peut... Où allons nous manger, cousin? Fit-il plus joyeux, mais il tomba sur un journal télévisé moldu, où il vit ledit cousin en combat avec Drago Malefoy. Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette baguarre?

- Cousin... tenta-t-il de s'expliquer, mais il fut interrompu par Harry.

- Non, n'essaye pas de m'expliquer, j'ai tout entendu. On a beaucoup à faire ici avec la haine, mais plus encore avec l'amour... Il se tut car Neville faisait semblant de ne pas l'écouter. Tu ries, je le vois.

- Non cousin, je pleurerais plutôt.

- Ah oui, et de quoi?

- De voir ton cher coeur si accablé! Allez, allons faire quelques pas."

--- Au même moment, dans le bureau de Sirius Black ---

" Mais, Potter est passible lui aussi de la même sanction. Il s'adressait à un jeune homme qui se tenait près de lui. Il serait étonnant que des hommes de notre âge ne maintienne pas la paix.

- On vous prête à tous les deux une honorable réputation et cette longue querelle est des plus regrettable. Comment deux amis tels que vous l'étiez ont pu en arrivez là? Le jeune homme était l'une des rares personnes à savoir que Sirius Black et James Potter étaient autrefois les meilleurs amis du monde.

Un voile de tristesse et de colère à la fois passa sur le visage du grand Sirius Black.

- Oh, ils ont pu...

- A présent, monsieur, que dites-vous de ma requette?

- Mais je l'ai dit, je crois. Je le répétrais donc. Ma fille est encore étrangère à la vie du monde. Que deux étés passent encore avant de décréter qu'elle puisse être épousée.

Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas.

- De plus jeune qu'elle on fait d'heureuses mères!

Mais Sirius Black avait du caractère et répondit :

- Et trop vites fânées sont ces mères trop précoces. Ce soir, selon l'usage, je donne une fête pour Halloween. Vous pourrez à loisirs contempler de vraies beautés qui vous feraient dégeler un saint. Ecoutez-les, regardez-les, et accordez votre préférence à celle qui vous en paraîtra la plus digne. Allez, venez!"

--- De retour avec Harry et Neville ---

Harry et Neville faisaient une partie de quidditch, testant ainsi les nouvelles techniques apprises dans le bouquin de Neville.

" Dis-moi, cousin, sans rire, de qui es-tu amoureux? Demanda Neville.

- Sans rire, cousin, je suis amoureux d'une femme! Répondit Harry, tandis qu'un de ses amis chuchotait "Ginny" à un autre.

- J'avais visé juste, quand j'ai vu que tu étais épris.

- Tu es un fin tireur, Neville, et j'aime une vraie beauté.

- Tu vises une belle cible cousin, attrape-la vite!

- Là, tu as mal visé. Elle ne veut pas être touchée par Cupidon, où du moins pas par moi et j'ai l'impression qu'un autre l'intéresse.

- Un conseil : cesse de penser à elle.

- Enseigne donc moi à cesser de penser, alors!

- Il te suffit d'examiner les autres beautés!

Harry redescendit vers le sol et descendit rageusement de son balai. Au même moment, une annonce passait à la télévision, disant qu'un bal devait avoir lieu pour Halloween chez les Black.

- Allons-y, cousin! Et d'un oeil impartial, compare-la aux autres filles que je te montrerai!

- J'irai, soit, mais non pour tes conseils, plutôt pour pouvoir admirer la splendeur de mon adorée!"

--- A Poudlard, la demeure des Black ---

" JAMIE! Cria une voix féminine, qui n'était autre que celle de la maîtresse de maison.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir remarquer qu'elle était en train de se promener en sous-vêtements en scandant "Jamie, Jamie" alors que les employés préparaient la demeure pour la fête du soir. Elle aperçut la nourrice de sa fille et l'appela.

- Nourrice! Nourrice, où est ma fille? Qu'elle vienne me trouver!

- Je vais le lui dire madame!

Et la nourrice partit également dans le château à la recherche de Jamie. Celle-ci avait la tête sous l'eau et n'entendait rien.

- Jamie! Jamie! JAMIIIIEEEE!

Elle releva la tête de l'eau.

- JAMIIIIIEEEEE!

- Madame, je suis là, que voulez-vous, dit Jamie à l'adresse de sa belle-mère.

Cette dernière et la nourrice se précipitèrent sur elle et l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre. Mrs Black empêcha la nourrice d'entrer.

- Nourrice, laisse- nous un instant, nous avons à parler.

Elle se tourna vers Jamie, qui était en peignoir et les cheveux mouillés. Elle poussa un petit cri.

- Euh... Nourrice, reviens! Tout bien réfléchi, mieux vaut que tu assistes à notre conversation. Elle referma la porte. Nourrice, tu sais que ma fille est dans le bel-âge.

- Belle-fille, madame, rappela Jamie.

- C'est cela.

- Tu es le plus joli bébé que j'ai eu en nourrice!

- Si je ne me trompe, je fus votre mère à peu près vers cet âge.

- Belle-mère, continua Jamie. Et j'avais 5 ans.

- C'est cela, continuait Mandy, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait. Bref, pour en venir au fait, le valeureux Olivier Dubois désire te fiancer.

- Et cet homme là, Jamie, aïe, cet homme là! Lança la nourrice.

- Ce soir, vous le verrez à notre fête. Lisez bien je vous prie le livre de son visage, et les délices que la beauté y a tracé de sa main. Il ne lui manque plus qu'une jolie couverture... Ainsi vous partagerez tout ce qu'il possède en le faisant votre sans que vous-même ne soyez en rien diminuée.

Elle s'éloigna dédaigneusement.

- Bien au contraire; une femme gagne gros auprès d'un mari, lui dit la nourrice.

Mrs Black continua et finit de se préparer pour la fête, puis elle se tourna vers Jamie.

- Parlons bref. Est-ce que son amour t'aggrera? Lanca-t-elle dédaigneusement.

- Je tacherai de l'aggréer, s'il suffit de le regarder pour en être touchée. Mais sans mettre plus de force dans mes regards que m'y incitent vos encouragements à le faire.

La mâratre sembla outrée de ces paroles, mais à l'instant même, un domestique entra dans la chambre pour prévenir que les premiers invités arrivaient. Elle sortit sans plus attendre, non sans avoir jeter un regard de mécontentement à sa 'fille'.

Jamie, elle n'en revenais pas qu'on puisse la fiancer sans son avis et surtout pas sa belle-mère. Sa nourrice s'approcha d'elle.

- Allons fillette, de beaux jours donnent de belles nuits!"

Jamie sourit. Et alla se préparer pour le bal.

---

Voila voila, premier chapitre finit.

Le prochain, ce sera le bal.

Je me suis rendu compte que suivant le film, j'ai placé Pré-au-Lard près de la mer... Enfin, c'est pas trop grave.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Reviews!

Kaena.


	3. Le Bal

Coucou! Merci pour vos reviews! 

Voici le chap 3!

Venez lire mon autre fic : Les visiteurs du passé : Jamie y est également, mais totalement différente...

Bonne lecture!!

------------------------

- Chapitre 3 : Le bal -

Alors que Jamie admirait les feux d'artifice à Poudlard, Harry, lui, les observaient de la plage, vêtue du costume de chevalier qu'il s'était trouvé. Il attendait ses amis. Son cousin était en train de s'amuser un peu plus loin après avoir vider quelques verres lorsque son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley arriva avec la voiture moldue trafiquée de son père. Il était d'ores et déjà prêt à faire la fête, habillé en... Femme? Il commenca à distribuer à tout le monde en chantant et dansant les invitations à la fête des Black qu'il avait réussi à avoir. Ses déanchements abusés firent rire Harry.

"Harry, on veut que tu danses!

- Je ne danserai pas, crois-moi. Vous avez les souliers de bal et le pied léger; moi j'ai le coeur lourd.

- Ah, tu es amoureux! Emprunte donc les ailes de l'amour et va planer!

- C'est sous le fardeau de l'amour que je me noie.

- Voilà qui est bien oppressant pour une chose si tendre!

- L'amour? Tendre? Il n'est que trop brutal, dur, impétueux et pique, telle une ronce.

- S'il est brutal avec toi, sois brutal avec lui! Perce l'amour qui te perce et possède-le! Et par pitié, oublie ma soeur!"

Et il lui donna une gorgée de potions qui était sencé lui faire oublier un peu Ginny pour ce soir. Ils se mirent ensuite en route pour Poudlard.

-------------------

La fête battait son plein à Poudlard. Harry, caché sous son masque avait pu apercevoir tous les plus important du clan des Black : Sirius Black en personne, sa femme, les hauts représenants, le ministre de la magie, et à son plus grand dam, Drago Malefoy. Ils se détestaient tous les deux mutuellement. Il commença à avoir un horrible mal de tête et commença à voir des trucs comme Malefoy embrassant Mrs Black ou avec des cornes de démons et une queue assortie. Il éprouva l'irrémédiable envie d'aller se plonger la tête sous l'eau, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre en allant vers les toilettes. Il croisa au passage Sirius Black qui semblait totalement beurré :

"Ah James! Il fut un temps où je savais parler aux femmes pour leur plaire," dit-il avec une femme accroché à son bras.

Harry était habitué qu'on le confonde avec son père, mais de là à ce que Sirius Black appelle par son prénom son ennemi... Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry avait vraiment besoin d'air ou d'eau. Ce fut l'eau qu'il trouva en premier. Il était dans les toilettes et plongea sa tête dans un évier où il avait fait couler de l'eau.. En relevant la tête, il aperçut dans le miroir un aquarium avec des poissons exotiques rares. Il s'en approcha et le regarda, les suivant du regard.

Pendant ce temps, une femme entamait une chanson :

_Pride can stand a thousand trials The strong will never fall But watching stars without you,  
My soul cried. Heaving heart is full of pain._

Harry continuait de suivre des yeux les poissons qui se livrait à des spectacles aquatiques hauts en couleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive deux autres yeux bleus-verts de l'autre côté de l'aquarium.

_Oh, oh, the aching._

Il se releva en sursaut. La jeune fille en face de lui également. Il la regarda. Elle était habillée en ange, costume qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle semblait gênée qu'on la dévisage ainsi et évitait son regard. Mais finalement, ses yeux revinrent sur lui, puis elle esquissa un sourire timide. Elle était magnifique.

_'Cos I'm kissing you, oh. I'm kissing, oh_.

Elle commenca à se déplacer le long de l'aquarium alors qu'Harry la suivait. Cela la fit rire, surtout au moment où il colla son nez à la vitre.

_Touch me deep, pure and true…_

Une vieille femme arriva à côté d'elle. Elle lui parla et l'emmena hors des toilettes. Harry sortit précipitemment de sa rêverie et la suivit.

_Gift to me forever._

Il la retrouva alors qu'un homme venait de l'inviter à danser. Il ne fit absolument pas attention aux deux femmes qui étaient à côté d'eux et qui s'éloignèrent.

_'Cos I'm kissing you, oh I'm kissing you_.

----

Alors qu'il continuait de la regarder, Drago Malefoy ne tarda pas à le reconnaître parmi la foule.

"Quoi? Cet esclave s'est permis de venir insulter notre famille! Je jure, par le sang et l'honneur de ma race que je me sens fondé à le tuer sur place!

Il enleva son veston et partit vers Harry, mais il rencontra son oncle au passage qui l'arrêta.

- Mon neveu, qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi fulminer ainsi?

- Mon oncle, c'est cet infâme Harry, un ennemi de chez les Potter!

- Harry, dis-tu?

Sirius regarda la direction montrée par Drago et reconnu en effet le fils de son ennemi.

- C'est lui!

- Allons gentil neveu, calme toi! Ne lui cherche pas querelle. Je ne voudrais pas pour tous les trésors de cette cité qu'il lui soit fait outrage dans ma modeste demeure! Ainsi donc, prends patience, et ignore sa présence.

- Je ne saurai tolérer cet homme.

Sirius prit un regard et un ton plus dur.

- Il sera pourtant toléré. Exécution, monsieur le freluquet! J'entends que vous le tolériez!

- Mon oncle, c'est une ignominie!

- Porter l'émeute parmi nos hôtes?"

Malefoy regarda Harry et son oncle d'un regard mauvais.

----

_Where... Are you now?_

La jeune fille et l'homme continuait de danser, Harry et elle se jetant des regards en permanence.

_Where are you now?_

" Est-ce que mon coeur a aimé jusqu'alors? Jurer que non mes yeux. Car je n'avais jamais vu la vraie beauté jusqu'à ce soir."

_Cos I, oh I'm... Kissing you. I'm kissing you, oh, ohhhh!_

_----_

L'ange et l'homme déguisé en astronaute continuèrent à danser pendant qu'Harry les observait tout en souriant, jusqu'à ce que la musique finisse. La fête explosa alors dans la Grande Salle, des ballons et paillettes jaillirent de partout. La jeune fille se retourna, mais ne vit plus le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu. Celui-ci était toujours là, et l'attrappa par la main pour la tirer en arrière.

" Si je viens profaner de ma main loin d'en être digne cet autel sacré, ma pénitence sera douce.

Elle sourit, alors que tout le monde autour d'eux riaient et faisaient la fête.

- Mes lèvres, s'aprêtent comme deux pélerins rougissants à effacer l'affront de ce rude touché, par un tendre baiser.

Il avait dit cela en commencant à lui baiser la main.

- Bon pelerin, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main, qui n'a fait que montrer dévotion courtoise. Car les saintes ont des mains que de ces mains tout pelerin est en droit de toucher; paume contre paume, tel est le pieux baiser des pelerins.

- Les saintes n'ont-elle pas de lèvres, tout comme les pelerins? Fit-il en essayant de l'embrasser.

- Oui pelerin, des lèvres qu'il leur faut garder pour prier!

Elle avait dit cela en souriant, tout en évitant son baiser.

- Eh bien, chère sainte, fasse les lèvres comme les mains : elles prient! Exauce-les de crainte que leur foi ne se change en désespoir.

- Une sainte demeure immobile, même si les prières sont exaucées.

- Alors ne bouge pas, tandis que je recueille le fruit des miennes, finit-il en murmurant.

Il s'approcha et retenta de l'embrasser.

- Youhouhou! Entendit-on une voix qui les surprit.

C'était Mrs Black. Harry entraîna Jamie dans l'ascenseur magique qui venait d'arriver et l'embrassa, tandis que les portes se refermaient.

- Ainsi le péché qu'a commis mes lèvres par les tiennes se trouve effacé, reprit-il après s'être séparé d'elle.

- Alors le péché passe sans celle qui vaut l'autre?

- Quoi, tu me l'aurais pris? Quelle douce façon de pousser à la faute; rends-moi mon péché, l'embrassa-t-il une seconde fois.

- Il y a de la religion dans vos baisers.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, puis sortirent de l'ascenseur quand celui-ci arriva à destination. On entendit quelqu'un crier : 'Jamie, Jamie', puis elle le repoussa dans l'ascenseur et recommença à l'embrasser. Ce fut la même vieille femme qui les surprit, enlacés et s'embrassant. Avec un air de reproche, elle lui dit :

- Madame, votre mère voudrait vous dire un mot.

Elle regarda Harry, attrappa Jamie "Venez par ici!"et la conduisit à sa 'mère'. Harry les suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elles rejoignaient Mrs Black. Il sembla alors retomber sur terre.

- C'est une Black...

De son côté, la nourrice se rapprochait de Jamie.

- Il s'appelle Harry, et c'est un Potter, le fils unique de votre grand ennemi.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder tristement, jusqu'à ce que Ron s'approche de Harry. Lorsque la nourrice voulut trainer Jamie derrière elle, la jeune fille se dégagea de son emprise et partit un peu plus loin, regardant toujours Harry. Ron lui dit :

- Allons viens, partons; nous avons vu le meilleur de la fête.

- Oui, j'en ai peur, c'est mon malheur qui vient ensuite.

Lui aussi voulut se dégager de l'emprise de Ron, mais il fut bien obligé de le suivre, ce dernier étant plus grand que lui. Jamie les suivit depuis la hauteur du château. Harry ne cessait de regarder son ombre derrière les rideaux... Puis ils récupérèrent leurs baguettes et montèrent à bord de la voiture, et s'en allèrent. Il ne remarqua même pas que Ginny était montée avec eux et qu'elle était dans les bras de Neville.

- Mon unique amour a jailli de mon unique haine. Je l'ai connu trop tard et vu trop tôt sans le connaître. Prodigieux amour auquel je viens de naître, qui m'impose d'aimer un ennemi détesté, murmura Jamie..

Et la voiture de Harry et ses amis s'envola alors et disparut dans le ciel, alors que Drago Malefoy les observaient également.

- Je vais me retirer, mais son intrusion de ce soir, aussi douce qu'elle puisse sembler, lui vaudra d'amères regrets."

---------------------

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé?

Biz à tous!

Kaena.


End file.
